Awe
ooo gibi bir şey huşu duymak arapçası rahiple aynı kökten rahibane saygı ile hareket etmek gibi birşey awe teriminin İngilizce Türkçe sözlükte anlamı saygı Derin ve saygılı huşuyla şamdanı önceki yerine koydum. - With deep and reverent awe I replaced the candelabrum in its former position. korku Bunun korkunç olduğunu düşünüyorum. - I think it's awesome. Bu gerçekten oldukça korkunç görünüyor. - That really sounds quite awesome. korku ve merakla karışık saygı (isim) haşyet, korkuyla karışık şaşkınlık, dehşet (isim) korkuyla karışık saygı, huşu (fiil) -i huşu içinde bırakmak (fiil) -i dehşete düşürmek awe saygı hisset awesome korku veren {i} korkuyla karışık şaşkınlık, dehşet {i} haşmet {i} ululuk {f} -i huşu içinde bırakmak {f} -i dehşete düşürmek {f} korku vermekkorku veya huşu ifade eden dehşete düşürmek huşu vermek haşyet {i} saygıyla karışık korkuhayran kalmı {f} korkutmakawestruck huşu içinde {i} korkuyla karışık saygı, huşuhuşu O onun önünde huşu içinde durdu. - He stood in awe before her. Mary onunla tanışan herkese huşu telkin eden bir kadın. - Mary is a woman who inspires awe in all who meet her. İlgili Terimler awe-inspiring insanı huşu içinde bırakan awe inspiring dehşet verici awe some Bazı korku awe struck huşu vurdu awe inspiring huşu uyandıran awe inspiring korku veren awing korku veren shock and awe (Askeri) şok ve dehşet awed korkunç impressive and awe-inspiring ve huşu uyandıran etkileyici in awe huşu içinde O onun önünde huşu içinde durdu. - He stood in awe before her. in awe of korku içinde overcome by a feeling of awe korku bir duygu ile üstesinden stand in awe of st. st ve Saygıyla duruyoruz to awe huşu ile with awe huşu ile hold smb. in awe gözünde büyütmek stand in awe of korku duymak stand in awe of korkuyla karışık bir saygı duymak stand in awe of (Fiili Deyim ) -den korkmak , çekinmek stand in awe of huşu duymak İngilizce - Arapça awe teriminin İngilizce Arapça sözlükte anlamı {n} رعب, روع {s} خشي, هلعالرهبة {s} هلع {n} روع İlgili Terimler awe inspiring {a} أثار التقوى awe-inspiring {n} أثار التقوى awed بالرعب awes عويس awing الإهابة stand in awe of {s} إعترض طريق كذا İngilizce - İngilizce awe teriminin İngilizce İngilizce sözlükte anlamı A feeling of amazement For several minutes no one spoke; I think they must each have been as overcome by awe as was I. All about us was a flora and fauna as strange and wonderful to us as might have been those upon a distant planet had we suddenly been miraculously transported through ether to an unknown world. A feeling of fear and reverence To inspire fear and reverence To control by inspiring dread {v} to strike with awe, reverence or fear {n} fear mingled with reverence, dreadinspire awe in; "The famous professor awed the undergraduates Dread; great fear mingled with respect The emotion inspired by something dreadful and sublime; an undefined sense of the dreadful and the sublime; reverential fear, or solemn wonder; profound reverence To strike with fear and reverence; to inspire with awe; to control by inspiring dread Advanced Warfighting Experiments an overwhelming feeling of wonder or admiration; "he stared over the edge with a feeling of awe" {f} arouse respect or fear, amaze, intimidateAwe is the feeling of respect and amazement that you have when you are faced with something wonderful and often rather frightening. She gazed in awe at the great stones If you are awed by someone or something, they make you feel respectful and amazed, though often rather frightened. I am still awed by David's courage The crowd listened in awed silence If you are in awe of someone or if you stand in awe of them, you have a lot of respect for them and are slightly afraid of them. if you are awed by someone or something, you feel great respect and liking for them, and are often slightly afraid of them inspire awe in; "The famous professor awed the undergraduates" an overwhelming feeling of wonder or admiration; "he stared over the edge with a feeling of awe" inspire awe in; "The famous professor awed the undergraduates Average weekly earnings a profound emotion inspired by a deity; "the fear of God" {i} fear, fright; respect, venerationA sampling technology which modifies digitized audio samples of actual musical instruments to create special effects, such as chorus and reverb Atomic Weapons Establishment İlgili Terimler awe-inspire To cause awe; to make awe-inspiring awe-inspiring Inspiring awe; awesome The Taj Mahal is often considered to be an awe-inspiring sight. awe-inspiring Present participle of awe-inspire awe-struck Struck with awe awe striken stunned, astounded, struck dumb, speechless awe struck stunned, astounded, struck dumb, speechless awe-inspiring {s} arousing reverence and respect, arousing fear and wonder, amazing in such a way as to make a person lightly afraid (e.g.: "New York city is an awe inspiring sight") awe-inspiring emphasis If you describe someone or something as awe-inspiring, you are emphasizing that you think that they are remarkable and amazing, although sometimes rather frightening. The higher we climbed, the more awe-inspiring the scenery became. extremely impressive in a way that makes you feel great respect awe-inspiring inspiring awe or admiration or wonder; "New York is an amazing city"; "the Grand Canyon is an awe-inspiring sight"; "the awesome complexity of the universe"; "this sea, whose gently awful stirrings seem to speak of some hidden soul beneath"- Melville; "Westminster Hall's awing majesty, so vast, so high, so silent" awe-inspiring grandeur {i} magnificence which inspires a feeling of wonder awe-stricken amazed, impressed, overwhelmed awe-stricken awestruck awe-struck stunned, astounded, struck dumb, speechless awed Having or showing awe awed Simple past tense and past participle of awe awing On the wing; flying; fluttering awed past of awe awed {s} awful; showing awe; struck with reverential fear, awestruck awed having or showing a feeling of mixed reverence and respect and wonder and dread; "stood in awed silence before the shrine"; "in grim despair and awestruck wonder awed Filled with awe awed inspired by a feeling of fearful wonderment or reverence; "awed by the silence"; "awful worshippers with bowed heads" awes third-person singular of awe awing present participle of awe in awe of having or showing a feeling of mixed reverence and respect and wonder and dread; "stood in awed silence before the shrine"; "in grim despair and awestruck wonder" stand in awe of fer very much, extremely fear; be astonished at with awe respectfully İngilizce - Almanca awe teriminin İngilizce Almanca sözlükte anlamı Ehrfurcht , Scheu Ehrfurcht Der Nachthimmel ist schön und ehrfurchtgebietend. - The night sky is beautiful and awe-inspiring. İlgili Terimler awe some Ehrfurcht einigen awe stricken Ehrfurcht stricken awe struck Ehrfurcht geschlagen awe-struck ehrfürchtig awe-inspiring Achtung gebietend , Ehrfurcht gebietend awed tief beeindruckt/ergriffen/bewegt awed Ehrfurcht eingeflößt awed ehrfurchtsvoll awing Ehrfurcht einflößend awing tief beeindruckend/ergreifend/bewegend impressive and awe-inspiring beeindruckend und Ehrfurcht in awe in Ehrfurcht overcome by a feeling of awe überwältigt von einem Gefühl der Ehrfurcht stand in awe of st. stehen in Ehrfurcht vor str to awe Ehrfurcht with awe mit Ehrfurcht awed eingeschüchtert , fürchtete awes fürchtet awing fürchtend in awe bewundernd to awe Furcht einflößen to nearly die of awe vor Ehrfurcht erschauern to stand in awe vor jdm. einen gewaltigen Respekt haben İngilizce - Yunanca awe teriminin İngilizce Yunanca sözlükte anlamı δέος (deos) (n) δέος (deos), σέβας (sevas) (v) φοβερίζω (foverizo), φοβίζω (fovizo) İlgili Terimler awe some δέος ορισμένα (deos orismena) awe stricken δέος που επλήγησαν (deos poy epligsan) awe struck δέος έπληξε (deos eplixe) awe-struck δέος (deos), έπληξε (eplixe) awe inspiring τρομερός (tromeros), φοβερός (foveros) awe inspiring που προκαλεί δέος (poy prokalei deos) awe stricken περιδεής (perideis), κατατρομαγμένος (katatromagenos) awe struck περιδεής (perideis), κατατρομαγμένος (katatromagenos) impressive and awe-inspiring εντυπωσιακά και δέος-εμπνέει (entyposiaka kai deos-empneei) in awe με δέος (me deos) overcome by a feeling of awe διακατέχονται από ένα αίσθημα δέους (diakatehontai apo ena aisthima deoys) to awe με δέος (me deos) stand in awe κατέχομαι από δέος (katehomai apo deos) stand in awe of st. στάση στο δέο του ST (stasi sto deo toy ST) with awe με δέος (me deos) İngilizce - İspanyolca awe teriminin İngilizce İspanyolca sözlükte anlamı sobrecogimiento, miedo, pasmo, pavor, temor reverencial atemorizar, infundir temor reverencial, amedrentar temor impresionar(transitive) impresionar İlgili Terimler awe struck totalmente sorprendido awe struck enmudecido, sin habla awe struck pasmado, impresionado awe struck shoqueado, conmocionado, impactado awe-inspiring impresionante, imponente, inspirador de reverencia y respecto, inspirador de miedo y asombro, algo impresionante de tal forma que causa un ligero temor awe-inspiring grandeur Grandeza imponente awe-stricken lleno de respeto awe-struck sobrecogido por el terror o el respeto awe some asombro algunos awe stricken afectadas por temor awe struck asombro golpeó awe-struck impresionante golpeado awed que muesdtra sobrecogimiento awed horrible, abominable awed afectado por un miedo reverencial, atemorizado, consternado,sobrecogido, espantado,dominado por el terror with awe Con respeto, Con pavor awing intimidar impressive and awe-inspiring impresionante y sobrecogedora in awe en el temor in awe of en el temor de overcome by a feeling of awe superar por un sentimiento de temor stand in awe of st. mucho respeto hacia st to awe de asombro İngilizce - Farsça awe teriminin İngilizce Farsça sözlükte anlamı ترساندن بیم هیبت وحشت هیبت دادن